Scarf Dance
by risokura
Summary: Between dawn and the beginning of a new day, Fang takes it upon herself to give Lightning a proper wake up. FangLightning.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own FFXIII.

**A/N: **Spur of the moment smut fest. Enjoy.

x

**Scarf Dance**

x

She was always alive in the waking dawn.

It was in-between the time when the sky was changing from a midnight blue, growing lighter and lighter until it reached cobalt and finally, settled into ceil. Then the sun would break through the horizon as if it were rising from the sea itself, hovering lowly as it gained momentum to propel itself into the sky. The ceil would disperse, as the sun burned it's soft shades of red and orange into the pale blue, creating mixed hues of purple that resembled the bud of a thistle plant.

Fang would watch this spectacle every morning knowing that as the world came to life again, with the darkness and calm of the night dispersing, so would she. She would lay there in bed, taking a moment to reveal in the moment before she would once again get up and go on about her day, just like the rest of society.

And the first thing on her agenda would be to pay attention to the head of strawberry blonde hair she woke up to every morning.

Her arms instinctively tightened her hold around the nude body in front of her, drawing closer to the warmth beneath the sheets. She always knew Lightning was only a few minutes shy of waking up herself, so her time to act was always short.

She would begin with the kisses to the crown of her head, followed by gently running a hand across Lightning's abdomen, her fingers brushing across the small piercing fastened into the soldier's belly button. Fang found herself chuckling to herself at the thought of the piercing—such an oddity for someone who seemed like they had such a hard time loosening up and letting go once in awhile. Must have been Serah's doing.

Lightning stirred gently but didn't open her eyes.

_Must still be dreamin'_

Fang turned her attention away from her hair, kissing down behind her ears to the nape of Lightning's neck, breathing gently across the expanse of her skin. She paused to suckle gently at the skin there, before letting her tongue trail lazily across Lightning's upper back, taking pleasure at how the woman unconsciously seemed to squirm and instinctively moved her body closer to Fang's.

When it appeared that Lightning had finally settled back into sleep, Fang began to massage the skin of her stomach, running her hands slowly and sensuously over Lightning's lower abdomen. With her right hand, she trailed one long finger up Lightning's right arm, before gently resting her hand over her shoulder to massage the muscle there. Fang pressed up further against Light, returning to her neck to suck gently on a sensitive spot underneath Lightning's right ear.

She heard a deft whimper—music to Fang's ears. She was getting there.

As she pushed up against Lightning to gain more leverage, Fang dropped her right hand down Lightning's right side until she reached the curve of Lightning's hips. As she started to rub gently on the skin and muscle there, she moved her left hand away from Lightning's lower abdomen, trailing it across her navel and up to her left breast. She massaged it softly, cupping it in her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. She dropped back down to Lightning's neck, continuing the gentle suckle and licking pattern she had started from before. Splaying her fingers over the nipple of the mound, she began to roll it gently within her palm as it perked up.

Lightning groaned again, seemingly trying to decide if she should move away or move into Fang's touch. Fang only moved away from the nape of her neck, to lick over the outer shell of Lightning's right ear, nibbling at it gently. She looked up to gauge Lightning's reaction and saw that the young woman was beginning to wake up from her ministrations.

Gripping Lightning gently around the chest, Fang let her right hand descend between Lightning's thighs, prying them apart and slid her fingers between two wet folds. At that moment, Lightning let out an irritated exhalation of air, trying to squirm out of Fang's touch as the black haired woman simply leaned down to whisper hotly into her ear.

_Mornin', Sunshine_

Lightning's eyes opened at the moment Fang's fingers slipped inside. She tilted her head into her pillow, as her mind clamored to catch up with her body. When she realized what was going, she sighed gently and allowed herself to relax. It wasn't her exact ideal way of waking up, but then again, it was somewhat pleasant.

Fang kissed her softly on the cheek as she slid her clit between two fingers and rubbed up and down gently. Lightning pushed her back against Fang's front side, already feeling her stomach churn slightly in heat as she grew wetter from Fang's touch. She groaned again, exhaling heavily as Fang continued to stroke her up and down, applying a bit more pressure as she pressed down a bit more. Her feet began to curl instinctively the minute Fang's fingers traveled a bit downward, stretching her gently as she ran finger gently along her slit.

The hand that had been massaging her breast moved up her shoulder, her neck and then landed on her left cheek. Fang leaned up on her left shoulder as she turned Lightning's face toward her own. She stayed still for a moment as her emerald eyes bore into Lightning's cornflower blue ones. She leaned in finally, running her tongue gently across Lightning's lower lip as she pried the woman's mouth open to lean in to kiss her. After a minute or two, she pulled away from Lightning's lips, subsequently pulling her hand from between Lightning's thighs

_Fang_.

As Fang pulled away from Lightning, the strawberry blonde woman rose up on her elbows to watch Fang as she pushed apart Lightning's legs and seemingly settled between them. After she pushed back the duvet and pushed Lightning back down onto the bed, Fang leaned down to kiss her again, nearly stealing the breath out of her as she did so. When she pulled away again, she moved down toward Lightning's ear to whisper something to her.

_Relax_.

She began with her breasts, one hand reaching to cup the left as her mouth began its assault on the right. Lightning let her head hit the pillow as she closed her eyes again and let Fang continue with the worship of her body. The tongue on her nipple was maddening and the more Fang licked, caressed and sucked on them, the more the pressure in her abdomen seemed to build and the wetter she seemed to feel between her legs. Her legs seized up a bit whenever Fang hit a sensitive spot, squirming slightly so. Fang turned her attention away from the right breast, Lightning shivered a bit when the air hit her wet skin. With a free hand, Fang's hand dipped between her legs again, prying them further apart to rub at her clit again as she picked up momentum with the suckling and licks on her breasts.

_Excited, hm_?

Her fingers delved into the wet warmth, stretched her again as if for emphasis and Lightning groaned in response. Fang picked herself up from Lightning's chest, leaving a long wet trail with her tongue from the valley of her breasts down to her navel. She weaved her tongue around Lightning's piercing, tugging at it gently with her teeth. She continued her descent, shifting her arms underneath Lightning's thighs as she dragged the woman toward her and settled in between her thighs.

Lightning turned her gaze up to the ceiling the minute she felt something warm and wet press between her folds, closing her eyes and sighing gently. Her breathing quickened when she felt Fang press closer, sucking gently on her clit. Her hips pressed forward, moving forward into the source of ecstasy. Taking this as a positive sign, Fang pressed in gently as she continued her sucking, as she simultaneously stuck her tongue out to alternate between sucking and licking. She delved deeper between her legs, pressing her tongue inside of Lightning. For all her silence besides the occasional stifled whimper or low groan, the change in technique had Lightning crying out abruptly.

Fang glanced upward for a moment to see Lightning's expression. Her mouth was parted slightly on one side, but she appeared to be biting down on the other, as if she were fighting with herself to keep quiet or make noise. Her eyes were closed, and appeared to have some trouble with catching her breath. Her fingers were currently fisted within the twisted sheets, and she appeared to be trembling. If there was ever a time when Fang knew Lightning was at her most vulnerable, it was now, and she loved her for it. It was another side to her that only Fang had the privilege of experiencing.

Turning her attention back to the space between Lightning's thighs, she rose slightly so that Lightning's legs were now balanced on her shoulders. She pressed closer, keeping one thigh steady with her left arm and moved back so she had more room to continue on. She slid one finger into Lightning, taking note of how much wetter the trembling woman had become.

_Must want it pretty badly by now, heh heh. _

She could feel her muscles spasming on her shoulder, so in an effort to relax her again, Fang leaned in and began sucking at Lightning's clit again. She steadily worked her fingers inside of her, stretching her and stroking her to relax the tight muscles that had yet to yield to her touch. She grinned instinctively when she felt Lightning nearly pull away from her and her voice seemed to cracked mid-whimper—which only fueled Fang's fire—when she finally got the reaction she looking for.

Fang held on firmly to Lightning's thighs, as she curled her fingers inside of the smaller woman. Slow and steady at first, she could feel Lightning squirming beneath her touch, her legs fighting between pushing and pulling Fang closer. Fang increased the speed of her tongue, just as she picked up the speed of her fingers, curling, pulling and applying more pressure in an attempt to garner any sort of reaction from Lightning. She felt the muscles began to expand in reaction to her touch, and smirked at the product of her labor. She placed a hand over Lightning's abdomen, running her hand along the smooth skin as she continued to suck on Lightning's clit while pumping her fingers inside of her.

Feeling that Lightning was probably nearing orgasm, Fang pushed herself up on her left arm, rose Lightning's right leg over her shoulder and pushed deeper inside of her, coming at Lightning with a ferocity the soldier had never felt before. Thumb massaging her and pressing up against her clit, every time she thought Fang was pulling her fingers out of her, she was already pushing right back into her again, hitting her at even deeper angle than she had already exited. Before she had a moment to even catch her breath or brace herself for the sudden attack, Lightning moaned out loud, encouraging Fang to continue. The faster and harder Fang came at her, the more incoherent Lightning felt herself becoming.

Lightning threw her head back, mouth parted wide, fingers twisted and tearing at the sheets as her chest heaved sporadically. The heat and pressure she felt in her abdomen was building to the point where Lightning felt as if she were going to burst at any moment. She opened her eyes hazily to gaze into Fang's lust filled emerald ones. Unable to express how she was feeling with words, she reached up, grabbing the back of Fang's head and pulled her into a teeth clashing kiss, her fingers winding desperately into Fang's black locks. It wasn't long before Fang felt the muscles of Lightning's inner walls clamp down and contract around her, hampering the motions of her fingers.

Lightning's cry was muffled somewhere within their kiss as Fang continued to slow down her pace as she felt Lightning's body tremble beneath her for a few seconds. When her breathing turned shallow, Fang gathered Lightning up in her arms and rolled them over so that Lightning was lying on top of her as she came down off her high. Licking her digits clean and smirking like some type of feral cat as she stared down admirably at her work, Fang leaned back into the fluffy pillows behind her in contention with herself.

The sun had risen to it's peak in the sky now. The sky was a faint blue, and she could hear the cry of the birds overhead, signaling the start of a new day. She glanced out at the spectacle as she unconsciously ran a hand through Lightning's hair as the soldier rested her head on Fang's chest. Yawning gently, she raised her arms to draw Lightning into an embrace, until they were seized mid-raise by a now recovered Lightning.

As she was rolled over onto her back with Lightning coming to straddle her hips, a grin came to her face as she saw Lightning staring down at her with a smirk of her own.

_Your turn. _


End file.
